A forbidden Love
by alicecullenforever64
Summary: What happens when Princess Bella Swan meets A young farmer her age, Will her parents let her be with Edward? or will they think that Bella can not be with him because he is not rich? I know the summary sucks, please read


1918 IN CHICAGO

CHAPTER 1

BELLA'S POV

I ran up to the wagon that was slowly riding away "Please!Stop, I still need on!" I called out in an impatient voice, I was princess Bella, although i hated this attitude, i wasn't used to waiting. The man driving the wagon turned in surprise to stare at me in shock, he immediately stopped,"I-I'm sorry your majesty I did not see yo-"he began,"Please, call me Bella, your name is?"I cut in."Edward Cullen, Pleased, I mean honored to meet you Bella."his face truly showed he meant what he said."I am honored to meet you, I should have you over for dinner soon, you seem to be who I'd be friends with."I replied and with that jumped into the front seemed surprised by my action,"I love horses."I explained."I- would you-" he began but then quickly stopped and his face turned a tomato red."tell me Friend,"I urged him on."I live on a farm, and I have five or six horses at home and I was wondering if you would like to come over to my farm and ride with me......but of course you don't have to I mean because you ARE the princess and I-" he quickly replied, I grabbed his hand and replied,"of course I would Edward!OK, We are at my house, go home and fetch your parents, tell them that I would like to seat you and your family to dinner with my parents and I." I begged him, silently hoping he would say yes."Of course I would my princess," he got out of the wagon and walked over to my side and opened my door, he then lightly grabbed my hand and helped me out then he kissed my hand and was into the wagon once more waving as he drove away.

EDWARD'S POV

I drove home almost bursting with excitement,The princess wanted to have MY family over at the castle for dinner! AS soon as I was home I jumped out of the wagon and ran up to my door and nearly leaped into the house."Mum, Father! You will never believe what has happened!A miracle that is what!" I nearly hollered with came into the room Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett,Jacob and My mum and Father."OK, Well I was sitting in the wagon getting ready to take off back home when the princess came running up to OUR wagon, she got in and I drove her back to the as we drove we got to know each other we became friends and just as she was about to get out she asked me to go home and fetch you all for dinner at the castle and next week she wants to come over to ride the horses." I replied, beaming with excitement."SERIOUSLY? Well then we need to get ready as best as possible and go!!!!!!!!!!!!" my mother and Alice exclaimed together as they ran up the staircase to the closet we all we were ready and driving to the soon as we got there Rosalie and Alice and mum-Esme practically leaped out of the wagon. My father,Carlisle knocked on the huge gold doors painted a light faded Easter yellow.

BELLA'S POV

I danced to the huge doors and opened them and was shocked to see how big Edward's family was compared to my small family of four, My mum,pa,and my baby brother Jeremiah and thinking I ran over to Edward and threw my arms around his neck and murmured "Glad you could make it dear friend Edward."then I blushed A deep violet and quickly stepped back while putting my arms back behind my back

ESME'S POV

I gasped, could this young girl be the one for Edward? She seems to like him and he seems to like her and I-"MOTHER,meet Bella,"he snapped me out of my thoughts growling on my name.  
I quickly snapped back to the castle and smiled my best smile and waved at Bella and took a step forward as if to hug her but I quickly stepped back as the two most fanciest people I have ever and Queen swan.

BELLA'S POV

"Mummy, Pappa meet Edward and his family, Edward saved me from walking home earlier today." I quickly explained as my parents forced what was supposed to be a smile but ended up as a crooked grimace.


End file.
